In order to comply with the legal and regulatory requirements underpinning an enhanced emergency response system, when a call (e.g., dialing an emergency response number, such as: 911 in the United States and Canada, 112 in most countries that form the European Union, . . . ) is placed using a current telecommunications device (e.g., landline telephone, cellular telephone, smart phone, etc.), via a public switched telephone network and/or its radio access network extensions, to a public safety answering point (PSAP) for the dispatch of public safety response resources or services (e.g., police services, medical/ambulance services, fire service, etc.), the street address (e.g., postal or civic address) from where the call is being initiated is typically automatically provided and displayed to personnel associated with the public safety answering point so that public safety response personnel, resources, and/or services can be efficiently and expeditiously sent to the correct location.